bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 3/@comment-37102209-20181018230358
I just wanted to share what I did when every episode aired We can’t bear will I was actully visiting my old home when this episode aired but I got up at 6:00am to drop my dad of at work then me and my mom where at LEGOLAND and had Dinner at 6:30pm then we got back to the hotel at 7:00pm and I watched this episode then got ready for bed I wore a dc super hero girls shirt and Jean shorts Let’s bounce! This time me and my mom actully where going to she our actually house where lived ontill I was 5 we got to the hotel like at 3:00pm so I watched this episode before we had to pickup my dad at 4:00pm I wore a descendants 2 tank top and grey shorts We take the cake I was at catch air which is the bounce house place I went to when I was in pre school then at 4:00pm we picked up my dad from work and got to the house of where a friend of my dad,s lives we actully didn’t leave till 12:00am because my dad wanted to catch up with his old friend that he hadn’t seen for years I wore a descendants 2 shirt and pink shorts Oh that sisters I actully got up like at 12:00pm because both me and my mom where sleeping in from going to bed so late so my dad had to diver him self to work that day then at 12:00pm I had lunch and ather that I watched we take the cake (because I didn’t get a Chance to watch it ) and oh that sisters I wore a Minnons shirt and blue shorts Cadvid in my dad only worked 4 days On Friday my hole family was at world of cocoa we got there at 9:00am then we rode the eye and had dinner at 6:00 pm I got to the hotel at 8:30pm will me and my mom did my dad meet up with his friend for a play then at 8:30pm a watched cadvid in and got ready for bed I wore a pink and yellow shirt with Jean shorts By all means this day I was back from the little trip a took So was at home unpacking but what I did first thing in the morning was watch by all Means I wore a ice cream night gown A hole lot of lotters this day I got up watch a hole lot of lotters then I was at target with my 2 of my friends (ages 10 and 13 )I wore a descendants 2 tank top and Jean shorts No bones about it this day my dad got a hair cut and I had to go with him I wore the same thing but before going I say no bones about it Finders keepers Lou’s a wiper this day had lunch with my family but before that say finders keepers Lou’s a wiper I wore a dc super hero girls shirt with Jean shorts Fortune I can’t rember what did for most of this episodes all a rember is that I got up first thing in the morning to watch them Gurel this was the day befor my Disney trip so I was packing but befor packing watched gurel It’s a blast this was the day ather my Disney trip so I was unpacking befor I watch it’s a blast Up up and away this day I was at my friends house we got back at 7:00 so watch this ather I wore a descendant 2 shirt and Jean shorts